Destruction of a World
by kichikoneko
Summary: Farfie thinks a bit on life and what it means to live, but he didn’t expect anyone to actually be that kind to him. A bit random. NEW, I'm adding Nagi, Brad, and Schuldig one-shots; they will not be related to eachother though.
1. Destruction of a World

Destruction of a World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kruez and I do not make any profit from this little fic of mine. **However the OC in this is an original of mine.

Rating: T (for depressing-ness, and safety if I add any other chapters)

Warnings: OOC-ness and depressing-ness

Summary: Farfie thinks a bit on life and what it means to live, but he didn't expect anyone to actually be that kind to him.

Spoilers: none that I can think of (if you notice something, let me know, thanks ^.~)

Note: Farfarello seems like a deep character, and this little fic is just something I thought up trying to think of something April-fools-ish... though the genre is more general/angst than much else. Enjoy! ^.^ Oh, and sorry it's so late!

_/Mine... This is my very own place... My own world.../_

Darkness was all he needed. All he wanted... All that he ever knew, even when he didn't know it... He finally understood what all of those words, and dreams meant; his conclusion at the age of eighteen: dreams are for children, light is a false hope, and darkness is life.

Destruction was his only way. To commit those crimes that will never cease. To kill just to know that he is still living... Because death was painful, and he could not feel pain... Because it was tormenting, and that was his purpose.... Because, in his very own lonely world, there was no such thing as truth.

He opened his eye and looked toward the window. It had been left open while he slept, and the gentle breeze blew at the drawn back curtains. There was barely a light outside of that window, but what light there was cast strange shadows around his lanky, yet muscular form. He had slept six hours, and felt a restlessness, possibly due to the ever changing spring/summer weather of Tokyo, Japan. Glancing at the dim numbers of his digital clock, he figured that no one else in the house would be awake at four am... At least no one should be up at that hour of night, or morning to some. No one would stop him from leaving the humble-looking living space of their high-priced abode. He had to laugh. Though it was high priced, it accommodated well with the fast food deliveries taking less than half an hour (within reasonable distance) to arrive. Also having a super shopping center right down the street a few blocks made it all worth while. Most would love to live in, or even afford this sort of home. Though he felt no particular attachment to the four walls surrounding him, in truth... Or as close as one could get to it, he wanted out. He'd been boxed up and toyed with enough, so now, he figured, it was time to toy back.

A smile crept onto his face, and he lifted his head from the _almost_ comfortable pillow, propping himself up on one elbow, using his other hand to feel through his hair... Feel? What exactly was he feeling for? Nothing. He threw back the sheets that prevented his escape from the springy thing someone said was a bed, and pulled his half dressed form from its resting place.

Half dressed was correct, he had gone to sleep wearing his day-time slacks, so now all he needed to do was pull on some shirt... No, he paused to think a moment, though his thoughts were more like a debate. He decided, before his early morning escape, he would shower. After searching through his clothes he found a pair of stone-washed jeans of medium-light blue, and black cotton T-shirt, plain as could be.

After his ten minute shower he pulled on some blue-striped white sneakers, grabbed someone's set of keys (most likely Schuldig's due to the odd little key-chain ornament, it resembled a dust-bunny of sorts), and headed out the front door no later than four-thirty.

He pocketed the keys, and walked down the seemingly deserted street. It was the clean, prissy streets like this that ate at his nerves, no, it flat out ticked him off. A small knife made its way along the fences and telephone poles, and it kind of upset the perfect dream world of these people. This would cause a big scene later once people actually started moving around outside of their homes. It created peasant day-dreams for the creator of the displaced marks, and he wouldn't get in trouble as long as it didn't happen too often. Though being confined in a specially made strait jacket that could hang upside-down from the ceiling was a slightly funny thought, but the "confined" part wasn't fancied in the slightest, and "confined" is what he was trying to avoid.

The oddly shaped knife disappeared somewhere into his clothing, and he walked on until he heard a commotion down some foreboding back-road. It was a man's voice, and a woman's voice, but the woman sounded displeased, and the man sounded persistent. He stifled his laughter, and walked past. He glanced briefly down the alley, just in time to see the woman, who looked around her early twenties, kick the man very hard in the stomach, and knee him in the face once he'd faltered. It became difficult to restrain the laughter as he walked past, but he managed somehow.

He found himself in a decent looking, and smelling, park. It was the kind with plants instead of playgrounds, and the flowers were all closed and waiting for the sun to wake them up. He sat down on a bench and noted the eerie shadows cast by trees in the faint lights of the street, and how those shadows moved in fear of the headlights when some random car passed by.

Why did he come here? What did he want to do? Who was he waiting for? Where would they come from? And how long did he intend to wait? Unanswered questions seemed to run through his mind, though every one of them lead in some way to the next... But one stayed in his mind just to spite the others, and that question was: "Why did I come here?"

He sat there, uneventful, until the sun was easily seen, and people began passing by in their own little world. No one noticed him, he did not exist to them, and that made him angry. No one would expect him to attack them, to begin slaughtering them out of the blue. Suppressing a laugh was easy compared to stopping a glare... He knew it showed through regardless of his attempts, so why did no one care about the random threat that just sat there, glaring away. Oh, what he wouldn't give to just lash out at them and bathe in their blood helplessly pouring out... Easy, he would not give what was left of his freedom, however small. He just didn't want to be confined.

Suddenly there was a white-covered object thrust at his face. It stopped a few inches away from his nose, and standing just to the side of him was a girl dressed in uniform for school. He recognized those clothes as the mandatory girls uniform from Nagi's high school.

"Do you want it silly?" The girl smiled and plopped down next to him, making her curly pig-tails bounce lightly with her movement. He noticed the slightly reddish tint in her black hair, it was an unnatural red that came from highlighting or bleaching, but the color complemented her chestnut brown eyes. The girl's smile widened, and she giggled, "What are you staring at, Orange-san?"

"'Orange-san?'" He mimicked, and the girl nodded waving the white-wrapped object in front of him again, and this time he noticed the sweet bakery smell.

"Do you not like doughnuts, Orange-san?" The girl asked making her smile fade a little. "Oh, I'm sorry, call me Kikyo-chan please. And, the reason I'm bugging you like this is because you looked kinda sad and angry... So, I thought you might not have had breakfast yet and were just hungry... Umm, so don't worry about paying me back, because there was a half-off on these jelly filled kind..." Her words trailed off and she glanced away nervously, but he couldn't blame her for her actions. Everyone got nervous if he stared at them long enough with his light green eye. Stress on that _eye_ part, then add some scars. He gently took the doughnut from the girls hand.

"Thank you, I really haven't eaten today, now that I think of it." He took a bite and the taste of strawberry jam enticed his senses. After swallowing that bite, he looked at the girl once more, "Could I bother you for the time?"

"Huh? B-bother, no!" The girl glanced at her left wrist, which was decorated by a sporty looking watch. "It is six twenty-three." She beamed.

"Ah, thank you." He nodded and turned back to his doughnut.

"Um, now that you mention time... I, uh, have to be going now, sorry." She smiled and bowed politely before turning around and moving on to the rest of her daily tasks.

For a moment he was disappointed that she had to leave, but at the same time he was happy that she had stopped a moment for him. Perhaps she was just a child, with childish dreams and beliefs, but he hoped that she could stay happy like that for as long as she needed. Maybe she would make others smile, like she had made him smile, and be kind like she was for all of her time. It really is too bad that he couldn't have met her under different circumstances... Maybe they could have been friends... But that was not reality, and only a child on the brink of becoming an adult would notice something outside of themselves like she had done... Kikyo-chan, ne? _/What an interesting world you must live in, or, perhaps, it is very boring to you, and that is why you wanted to talk with me?/_ He sighed, and tossed the flimsy paper into an appropriate waste bin. He decided it was time to head back home... Maybe those little scratches he'd caused earlier had caught attention already?

---

Ending Note: Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed it please review, and tell me your favorite part if you want. If you noticed something terribly wrong, please review and tell me what it was (even though I know I have to make each and every character ooc). Anyway, thanks for reading, please review. ^.^ ja ne!


	2. In The Winters Breath

In the Winters' Breath

Warning: Death scene (not character death though, mind you. it is used to unlock some of Nagi's deeper thoughts.)

Disclaimer: I do now own Weiss Kruez or the characters, and I make zip profit.

Rating: K+

Note: I was a bit persuaded to write this because my reviewer from "Destruction of a World" hoped I could write similar bits for the other Schwarz members. Of course I began thinking on what I could write and decided I would write Nagi's next. Despite being drawn into Kingdom Hearts fandom I am still loyal to Weiss Kreuz too...

Have you ever noticed how much cherry blossoms were like snow? Nagi did and always prefered the company of those petals to people. Every chance he could find he would sneak away to gaze and the pink, solid snow that covered the ground. Sadly the time for that had passed and the seasons wandered on into winter. Nagi often found himself at a window gazing at drifting snow and wishing to be one of those snowflakes. _'At least,'_ Nagi would think, _'I could melt and become nothing instead of this being in this awful existence.'_

Nagi pulled himself away from the window and sat down at his desk. His mind quickly became absorbed in his work and intentions, for that is all he could bear to do with himself. It hadn't really seemed that long since he'd begun when he heard Crawford's voice shout up the stairs telling him that he'd be out late tonight.

"Alright, Crawford-san!" Nagi shouted back as polite as he possibly could. He glanced at the time on his computer and found he had been working for three hours straight. He let out a sigh and reluctantly pushed away from the desk so that he could stand. Before stepping out of the room he glanced out of the window to see the snow still falling in light wispy puffs.

He made his way down the stairs, through the hall, and into the kitchen before noticing there wasn't a single other person in the house. After rummaging through all of the cabinets and pantry he found that there was absolutely no coffee left in the house either. He sighed and thought for a moment what he should do. 'Go to the store and get coffee, or stay home and stay warm? His coffee craving decided for him and he quickly pulled on his thick coat. If he were lucky he could make it back in half an hour, but if the weather worsened it might take longer. Without much more hesitation Nagi made his way out the door and along the sidewalks slightly cursing the fact that they only had one available vehicle after Schuldig completely trashed their back-up for some random reason. He didn't trust Schuldig as much as he trusted Crawford and he trusted Farfarello even less for obvious reasons. If Schuldig didn't like playing with his head so much then he might earn a little respect from the Prodigy, but at the current rate he would end up losing respect.

Nagi wasn't sure why he decided to turn off the main path and tread down this unsightly, uneven path. Maybe he missed the blossoms that much and wanted to see how the bare skeletons of the trees were holding up to the ice and snow. The winding path almost seemed unfamiliar with the white blanket covering every available inch.

Nagi held out one of his bare hands to catch a few white dots in it. They melted almost as quickly as they landed bringing Nagi's heart down with their apparent death. Maybe that's why he liked the cherry blossoms more than the snow? Maybe it was because the petals didn't disappear with his touch like everything else did. It was because they could hold memories that nothing else withstood. He felt as if he were like the petals, nothing like the empty snow that vanished so quickly. Those petals were something that withstood his existence. Something that didn't shun him. Something that held little worry if any. Something beautiful.

He watched the snow float around the white coated branches. A perfect image.

Just as he was about to leave Nagi saw something move in the snow near the base of a tree. Then he heard it's weak cry for help. A quiet yip.

What could it hurt to help a small animal? Nagi ran over to the tree and the small object that was not even barely sheltered by the barren tree. It was small and golden-brown with tired brown eyes barely focused. Nagi noticed an open wound that was hardly bleeding along it's side. The blue eyed boy hurriedly unzipped his coat and carefully lifted the small dog into the warmth. He slowly turned around, then fast-walked to get the injured creature proper care. He could feel the shallow breathing and cold from the small animal and noticed when the breathing ceased altogether. Nagi was already halfway to the main road, but that didn't seem any different when he stopped and slowly uncovered the dogs' face. There was something mysterious about seeing death, and you could always somehow know when something lost all of its life in your very arms. Without realizing it Nagi's eyes were filled with tears, but only one escaped its prison to slide down his cheek and drip lightly onto the animals still, black nose.

It didn't seem odd to Nagi that when an animal died he was sad, but when a person died he felt nothing... Maybe not entirely nothing but what was there was pushed aside to never be felt anyway.

He already knew the animal had a collar, so when he was able to blink away all of the tears he knew what to do next. He turned the collar to see the small, metal circle with a name, phone number, and address.

"Life." Nagi read the name, how suiting for a puppy named Life to have such a short one. Nagi zipped his coat up to better secure the animal and hide it from random passerby's. He walked to a residential neighborhood and sought the one address matching the little tag. It was a nice home with white outer walls and yellow trimming; the front yard had a big tree with a tire-swing held up by a rope to the largest branch. A teal Mini-van sat in the driveway, and a light was on inside the front room window letting Nagi know someone was home. He gazed inside the window unseen and saw three people, parents and a child. The youngest was crying and holding a picture frame while sitting on the mothers lap, the father sat in an old arm chair with his hands clasped and supporting his chin.

Nagi placed the dog in front of the door on the concrete step. As he walked down the street he relied on his gift to press the doorbell. Well, at least telekinesis was good for something.

---

A/N: Yes, I know this was very short, but I wasn't really going for anything too long and my fingers are getting very, very cold. I know, bad excuse ^_^;; but, hey, never said I couldn't use excuses. Anyway, I'd love to know what ya'll think about this little writing of mine. After editing it I was seriously considering just deleting it, so if no one likes it I will pull it down and send it to the waste bin and make a new one. I don't normally write about death, but it seemed to fit into Nagi's story so well I thought I might try it. Anyway, ^_~ I'll also be thinking about Brad and Schuldig's little character drabbles, though I'm also working on a longer Kingdom Hearts fanfic. Bug me about which one you wanna read next so I don't forget to write, kay?


End file.
